


Dog Fight

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Anger Sex, Blood, Bonding, Cheating, Fighting, Knotting, M/M, Slight Violence, Werewolves, werewolf ABO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Rhys are a newly bonded pair. Jack has a slip up with an old flame. Rhys doesn't take it well. </p><p>Jack, take note: Don't cheat on your werewolf boyfriend</p><p>Set in a Werewolf ABO Universe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Fight

The front door slammed shut behind the amber haired young man, with enough force to shake the entryway around it and cause a framed picture to shatter to the tile flooring below. Rhys paid no mind to the broken glass as he stormed into the vast home, angry fingers ripping frantically at his jacket as he pulled it off and threw it over the couch arm. The distraught young man’s ears detected the sound of the door he’d just stormed through come open and close once more. The crunch of heavy boots on glass kissed at his senses and there was a small declaration of ‘ _ jeez kiddo’  _ as the other party tried his best to avoid the mess.

 

Rhys yanked the refrigerator door wide, the bottles in the door rattling and clinking together with the sudden movement.  Rhys grabbed a glass from the wide cabinet and slammed it down less than gently, pouring it full of cold water. The young man took two long swallows and gripped the glass roughly, fingers white on the kitchenware.

 

Rhys’ earth and sky gaze flicked upward to meet with the other party that slowly entered the span of the kitchen, announced by a great expel of breath. Jack stood on the other side of the kitchen island, across from his young partner, a sullen look painted across his bold features.

 

“Rhys…” Jack started but his words quickly fell dead as Rhys cut him off.

 

“How  _ could you  _ Jack!? I-I…how DARE you!?” Rhys snarled his voice cracking slightly as the words rolled off his angry tongue.

 

Jack seemed to recoil slightly at the velocity of his partner’s words. Really he honestly felt like the younger Omega was just exaggerating over the entire thing. Rhys was good at that, blowing things completely out of proportion. It was one of the amber haired man’s many annoying little talents Jack had discovered.

 

“Rhys, Rhysie baby, let’s take this down a couple of notches pumpkin.” Jack sighed waving his hand through the air dismissively as he leaned his elbow on the marble counter before him.

 

Rhys looked like he might just implode on the spot at the suggestion from the other male.

The young man shook his head wildly, teeth gritted as he waved an accusative finger toward Jack. It was as if the young man was so angry the words just wouldn’t come out and so instead they just lodged on the thick of his tongue. Rhys shook wildly, bristling as he eyed Jack dangerously.

 

“D-Don’t you tell me to take this down a notch! Y-you….w-with HER!? How could you do this to me!?” Rhys snapped doing his best to fight back the brunt of his heavy emotions.

 

Jack sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Look cupcake you’re taking this all the wrong way. It didn’t  _ mean  _ anything.” Jack grumbled rolling his eyes slightly as he tried to reason with the young man.

 

Frankly Jack was beat and he’d really not wanted to deal with this tonight. He’d just wanted a hot shower and some warm sheets. But now Rhys had his stupid feathers all ruffled and Jack knew there’d be no calming him down until they talked this through. Having a fulltime Omega around was proving to be quite the dubious amount of work in Jack’s opinion. If the lanky young man wasn’t such a damned good lay Jack would have found himself another Omega slut to dump his loads in months ago. But he couldn’t argue with how delectable the young man was.

 

Omegas were such unpredictable little things. They just operated so differently from an Alpha. They were sensitive, loyal, and quite emotional…well at least Rhys was. Alpha’s were used to a wilder style of life, more free, doing as they wanted whenever they wished. Jack was accustomed to a certain type of lifestyle, one that he’d tried his best to leave behind after taking interest in the Omega…but nobody was perfect. Everybody had slip ups.

 

And that was exactly what Jack had done.

 

He’d  _ slipped. _

 

It had been a company party, just another black tie affair with all the higher ups of Hyperion. Same old song and dance. Drinks had come easy and conversation had come smooth. Rhys had been absent that night, for some reason Jack couldn’t really remember. But with his heavy intake of alcohol his sense of rational action had gone right out the window. Jack had been lounged across one of the large leather couches, whiskey in his slender fingers, the amber liquid rocking back and forth lazily as he laughed heartily. Only then had he caught sight of the familiar woman striding toward him, heeled boots clicking the hard floor like hooves as she walked.

 

A white smile had spread across gorgeous caramel skin, eyes twinkling with a certain sense of danger that just oozed  _ alpha.  _ She’d flicked her chocolate locks out of her burning eyes and sashayed to where Jack had sat, like very stupid, very drunk, prey just ready for her to devour.

Nisha.

 

She was meaner than a crocodile with a toothache and more beautiful than a peacock in full bloom. And to make matters worse she was Jack’s old flame.

 

The two alpha’s had been quite the toxic combination once, neither one really having time for a relationship or anything of the sort and so they’d worked out a sort of arrangement. Purely sex, wild, rough, vicious sex that left them both winded and bruised each time they’d come together. 

 

Every time their lips had met it had been like too hurricanes colliding all tooth and nail and mean spirits. They’d had a good run, but in the end they could never avoid the fact that they were alphas, and alphas as powerful as them just never seemed to be able to get along for extended periods of time.

 

She’d eased herself right down next to Jack, whisked those familiar lavender painted nails up his exposed arm and Jack was all but a puddle in his seat. Well into the night in Jack’s intoxicated state Nisha’s lips had found his and Jack had never pushed her away.

 

Jack wasn’t entirely sure how someone had gotten photos. And he wasn’t sure how they got leaked. But they had indeed circulated around and gotten back to Rhys. And the young Omega was  _ spitting mad. _

 

“It doesn’t matter if it didn’t mean anything!! You fooled around with…with  _ her!!??”  _ Rhys snarled looking to Jack in disgust.

 

“That terrible,  _ horrible  _ woman that I am pretty sure has the corpses’ of her enemies buried in her goddamned back yard…and you… _ got handsy with her???”  _ Rhys whined breathlessly.

 

Jack scratched at the nape of his neck in frustration, trying his best not to snap back at the obviously very upset omega.

 

“Easy Rhysie she aint that bad. She’s a friend.” Jack said in a hushed tone.

 

Rhys shook as he gripped the countertop, eyes wild, teeth clenched.

 

“Oh…oh of course Jack, she’s not that bad. Of course she isn’t that bad. How  _ dare  _ I say that about her.” Rhys chuckled madly.

 

“That woman is a goddamned  _ home wrecking bitch!!”  _ Rhys yelled as he grabbed the nearest ceramic bowl of fruit on the countertop and slammed it down on the floor, shattering it to pieces.

 

Jack jumped at the sudden sound and the foul language that spilled off the angry young man’s tongue. For a minute Jack was questioning the other man’s endotype. With a temper like that you’d think he was a damned alpha, Jack thought to himself bitterly.

 

“Kiddo…” Jack snarled under his breath, his patience with the other man quickly wearing thin.

He’d tried apologizing to the kid.

 

He didn’t really know what the big deal was honestly. It wasn’t like he’d slept with the woman. It was just a bit of sloppy, drunken kissing. Not even good kissing, but the kind he could hardly even remember the next morning.

 

“No, no, no. Don’t you  _ kiddo  _ me.” Rhys spat.

 

“You marked me Jack. You picked  _ me.  _ That means you are only supposed to want me! Not some…some…old  _ fling!”  _ Rhys huffed angrily balling up his fists.

 

Jack breathed in heavily.

 

“I know Rhysie baby. I was drunk. You know you are the only pretty little thing in my life, now c’mon pumpkin be reasonable…” Jack began trying to reason once more.

 

Rhys shook his head viciously, fingernails scraping marble with a shrill sound. Jack’s eyes flicked to Rhys’ fingers, seeing the once perfectly manicured nails forming into sharp, thick, claws.

 

“Rhys. You need to take a deep breath and calm down. You are getting too worked up.” Jack said sternly.

 

“Don’t, don’t tell me what to do Jack!! This is your fault…this…this is all  _ your fault!!”  _ Rhys bellowed slamming both fists down on the countertop, the marble cracking beneath strength the omega didn’t even know he had.

 

“Rhys, stop right now.” Jack snarled warily, watching the other man’s eyes flicker with white anger.

 

The younger man did not answer, the only sound coming up from the depths of his throat being a deep, resonating growl. Jack frowned at the other man, taking a cautious step toward him, testing the waters carefully.

 

“Rhys, you need to breathe. C’mon cupcake, deep breaths for me…” Jack whispered, eyes dark as he watched Rhys warily.

 

Rhys’ eyes snapped toward the other man, pupils blown, and wild. His top lip curled back into an ugly snarl, displaying bright, pearly elongated fangs.

 

“DON’T CALL ME CUPCAKE!!” Rhys bellowed, voice cracking off into an animalistic roar.

 

“Shit…” Jack scoffed as he backed away from the young man.

 

Rhys let go of a deafening cry, body hunching over as his shaking fingers ripped at his far too expensive shirt, material stretching and tearing across his broadening chest. Bones cracked, muscles grew, his body reforming into something monstrous. Rhys’ knees buckled, shaking hands gripping onto the countertop for balance, the structure of his face elongating, mouth wide with flashing fangs. Amber fur sprouted from pale skin, flesh being replaced by glistening coat.

 

And where once stood Jack’s young, beautiful partner, now stood a beast come straight from the darkest of nightmares. The lean creature stood panting in the kitchen, Rhys’ clothing hanging off its slender form. Rhys shook his big head, snorting shortly as his eyes trained on the other man in the room. Pointed ears perked forward as he looked Jack over, eyes intelligent, curious, and still very, very angry. Black lips pulled back over slick teeth, displaying the beasts’ clear distaste with clarity.

 

With that Rhys leapt onto the kitchen counter in one graceful bound, his shredded shirt falling to pieces on the tile flooring, joining the rest of his ruined garments.

 

“Do you know how much that outfit cost Rhys?” Jack sighed folding his arms over his chest.

 

Rhys’ fur prickled on the back of his neck, low growl escalating into a brutal snarl, jaws wide as he lunged for Jack.

 

Jack ducked out of the way quickly, the force of Rhys’ body slamming against the wall being enough to shake the rest of the photographs off their hangers, the sounds of shattering glass reverberating through the home.

 

“Goddammit Rhys.” Jack barked angrily.

 

The brunette quickly yanked his shirt over his head, tearing his clothes off as fast as his hands could muster. Jack kicked off his boxers in one quick movement as Rhys seemed to get his bearings and galloped toward the brunette with fangs and claws at the ready.

 

Rhys tackled the older man to the ground, snapping and clawing at him wildly. Jack desperately got his hands around the younger man’s thick throat, keeping snapping jaws from his face, drool speckling his cheeks. Jack yelled out as he managed to roll the big animal, strength coming to him like a great burst of electricity. Jack slashed his fingers across Rhys’ chest, the beast howling and staggering backward in shock.

 

Rhys stood there for a moment, ears cocked as he touched over the wounded flesh, blood warm on the pads of his fingers. Jack snarled out lowly, his now sharp claws dripping with red from his wounded partner.

 

“We can stop this now Rhys.” Jack warned gruffly, fangs flashing as he grimaced.

 

Rhys snorted loudly, drool running down his lower jaw lethargically and let go of a deafening snarl, flashing his jaws at Jack in a challenging manner.

 

Jack sighed angrily. Leave it to the kid to always want to do things the hard way.  

 

Jack doubled over as the transformation took hold of him. It never got any easier. Each one was just as painful, just as horrid, the body never really got used to it.

 

Rhys’ bounded across the tile slamming into Jack with full force, as if he’d been holding back when Jack was still human.

 

Jack snarled wide as Rhys crashed into him, the two heavy creatures falling into the couch hard, claws ripping at each other wildly. The couch buckled and snapped under their weight, Rhys’ claws missing Jack’s face narrowly and slicing open the exquisite leather. Jack reared his hind legs back and kicked Rhys off of him, the amber furred beast rolling across the floor and knocking over a lamp in the process.

 

Rhys struggled to get his feet beneath him and shook himself quickly, leaping to meet with Jack in the middle as they came together once more. Rhys sunk his fangs into Jack’s shoulder, the bigger, stronger, brunette wolf yelping out at the sting.

 

Jack threw the slighter wolf across the room, tossing him through the nearest picture window with a deafening crash.

 

Rhys rolled through the grass, the heavy scent of dirt invading his sensitive nostrils. Rhys struggled onto all four legs, shaking his entire body loose of stray shards of glass, some stuck into his shoulders and thighs. Rhys stood, driven by blind, animalistic anger.

 

Rhys’ claws dug into soft soil as he rocketed himself back through the shattered window, mouth wide as he collided with Jack, claws sinking into his partner’s back as he took him to the ground. The two beasts clawed and bit at each other, slinging blood down the hallway as Jack got loose from Rhys’ wild attack.

 

Rhys was on Jack again within seconds, shoving the bigger beast straight through the hallway wall.

 

Their eyes flashed as they went at each other, Rhys coming again and again, unfazed by the blood running down his scalp, or the slashes covering his thin form.

 

Jack rolled Rhys to the ground, pinning the young beasts’ wrists to the hard floor as Rhys snapped his jaws and scraped his feet wildly. Jack’s heterochromatic eyes were intense as he snarled down at Rhys sternly. Rhys didn’t pause, only fought the stronger, his eyes flickering, nostrils flared as he panted and struggled.

 

Jack growled down at the young omega, teeth bared only slightly, his big claws pressing into Rhys’ windpipe.

 

Rhys whipped his head to the side, teeth sinking into Jack’s arm mercilessly. Jack howled out in pain and hauled Rhys upward, only to slam the amber wolf into the wall nearest to them.

 

Jack held Rhys’ paws behind his back, pressing Rhys’ cheek to the hard surface before them.

Rhys snarled and writhed, pulling and struggling against the more powerful beast fruitlessly. Rhys whimpered against the wall uselessly the powerful outburst draining him, his body worn from the whirlwind of emotion. Rhys hung in Jack’s grip, his fight slowly draining from his bones.

 

Jack growled into the back of Rhys’ neck as the young omega slowly shifted back into his human form, nude lanky body weak in the brunette’s big paws.

 

Sharp claws dug into Rhys’ thin wrists and the young man whimpered softly.

 

“You…son….son of a bitch…” Rhys huffed out in exhaustion.

 

Jack simply growled in response, big chest heaving with the exertion.

 

Jack’s breath was warm against the back of Rhys’ neck, hot and earthy, sharp with the scent of blood.

 

“L-Let go…” Rhys panted weakly.

 

Jack simply growled again, the sound deep and low in his throat.

 

Rhys feebly kicked at Jack’s shin, the big beast pressing him into the wall harder at his futile attempt. Rhys could hear Jack’s ragged breathing behind him, the sound gruff and hard.

Rhys cursed under his breath tiredly.

 

Blood dripped down onto the hardwood floor softly, red and vibrant against deep brown.

 

Slowly Rhys could feel his partner shifting, the soft pads of Jack’s paws melding into human fingers. Rhys sighed against the wall, anger still bubbling within his breast like a vicious fire.

 

“Ya done yet kiddo?” Jack snarled breathlessly, hold still firm on Rhys’ arms.

 

Rhys said nothing, simply grimaced against the cold wall.

 

“God damn Rhysie, you are such a little spitfire when you’re mad…” Jack husked as he pressed himself flush to Rhys’ pale buttocks.

 

Rhys gasped out lowly as he felt the warm, hard flesh of Jack’s cock press firm to his rear.

 

Rhys let go of a feeble sound as his eyes grabbed at the corners of his peripherals desperately. Jack leaned in slightly, mouth pressing against the nape of Rhys’ neck gently, taking in the heavy, sweet scent fondly.

 

“Fuck you smell so good too…” Jack husked lowly.

 

Rhys shivered slightly, now very aware of his naked form.

 

Jack’s thicker body pressed Rhys into the wall hard, abdomen carved with lean muscle and a light dusting of brunette hairs. Rhys wanted to still be angry, he wanted to be furious, but the alpha’s scent was all around him, seeping into his every nerve, his every fiber. His endotype betrayed him mercilessly as he buckled under his mate’s influence. Rhys could feel himself growing warm, skin tingling with need as anger dissipated into burning lust.

 

Rhys made a distressed sound, embarrassed with himself that he couldn’t hold his ground against the temptation of the alpha.

 

Jack’s fingers gently slid between the omega’s cheeks, finding his entrance slick and ready.

 

Jack chuckled lowly, grinning into Rhys’ hair.

 

“So wet already Rhysie?” Jack cooed softly.

 

“Sh-shut up…” Rhys stuttered out trying his best to sound angry.

 

“Oh, c’mon now baby don’t be embarrassed. You want me to fuck you nice and good huh pumpkin?” Jack taunted darkly.

 

“N-No.” Rhys muttered stubbornly.

 

Jack’s big palm traced around Rhys’ thin frame, flattening over his stomach and traveling to Rhys’ cock, fingers finding the young man hard and needy.

 

“You aren’t a very good liar cupcake.” Jack sniggered.

 

“F-fuck you.” Rhys groaned.

 

“Such a dirty mouth Rhysie baby.” Jack snarled as he aligned his massive cock with Rhys’ puckered entrance.

 

Jack thrust in with a firm roll of his hips, a shrill cry coming loudly from the amber haired man’s lips.

 

“What do you say we just fuck all this anger out right here…right now, how about that pumpkin?” Jack huffed dangerously.

 

Rhys whined against the flat surface, wrists moving slightly against Jack’s firm hold. Jack growled lowly, teeth latching to the back of his partner’s neck as his hips stuttered forward. Jack’s pace was merciless against the young man, body strong and driven on the thick want settled in the pit of his stomach.

 

Jack’s nails dug into Rhys’ wrists as he gripped tighter, pulling the young man into his every sloppy thrust. Rhys’ fluids squelched between them, the wet sensation running down his shaking thighs. Rhys cried out weakly, mouth wide and eyelids sliding closed as the pure ecstasy took him over.

 

Rhys’ tongue lolled slightly, eyes rolling back into his skull as the pleasure of his alpha taking him flooded through his veins.

 

“ _ J-Jack…”  _ Rhys moaned softly, his hair a wreck, his cheeks dusted thick pink with lust.

 

The wet slap of their bodies reverberated through the silent home, their breathing ragged and heavy as they came together as one.

 

“You’re my pretty little omega.” Jack rasped as his bangs fell over his forehead in a disheveled state.

 

“So perfect, so tight, so gorgeous…” Jack groaned as he thrust deeper, successfully hitting the omega’s internal need.

 

Rhys bucked backward slightly, spine arched, legs trembling.

 

In a few short moments Rhys was shivering against Jack, cock expelling hard, thick cumshots splattering over the floor wetly. The young man whimpered and moaned loudly, body shaking like a leaf in the breeze.

 

Jack’s teeth found Rhys’ neck once more, digging in hard, the taste of blood on his tongue sharp and intoxicating. Jack’s hips stilled as his knot swelled harshly, stretching the omega wide, Rhys’ eyes fluttering open at the shock of being filled mercilessly. Jack mumbled curses and prayers beneath his breath, chest heaving and eyes sliding closed.

 

The alpha kissed at the back of Rhys’ bloodied neck, gently coaxing the omega into silent bliss.

 

“I’m sorry baby.” Jack whispered nosing the omega’s shoulders lovingly.

 

“Just…just don’t do it…again…” Rhys panted tiredly.

 

“Never again” Jack sighed.

 

“Or next time…I really will…do some damage to you…” Rhys whispered.

 

Jack chuckled lightly.

 

“Right.” Jack grinned.


End file.
